Potion's Mishap
by Alania Black
Summary: First Potion’s class of Sixth year is proving to be an interesting one for Lief. they happen to be making an incredibly hard lust potion – and Lief just spilled it all over him. Now there’s only one thought on his mind: Rama. Mentions of Harry and Draco


I wrote this for a competition that Reyn ran a while ago. Since I wrote it, I figured I can post it and get lots more people to read COF. Go read: http/ I own nothing. I don't even own the bloody idea for Lief et al! Lief, Rama, etc belongs to Ajah Reyn, this is from the wonderful Children of the Future saga.

WARNINGS: Slash, smut, lemon, OOC.

SUMMARY: Lief's first Potion's class of Sixth year is proving to be an interesting one. Not only is Snape in an incredibly foul mood (Lief suspects it has something to do with Kingsley refusing to have sex with him, it really wouldn't be the first time), but they happen to be making an incredibly hard lust potion – and Lief just spilled it all over him. Now there's only one thought on his mind: Rama.

Potion's Mishap.

Lief ran a hand through his hair frustratedly, hurrying his steps as he rounded the corner. He was about to be late for class. He was about to be late for Potions. He was about to be late for Potions, with Professor Snape, for the last lesson of the first Friday of his Sixth Year.

He was screwed.

He raced into the classroom, and managed to fling himself into a seat next to Tycho Brahe.

"Hah! Made it! Hey Tye, how's it hanging?" Lief flipped one lock of black hair out of his eyes, and smiled brightly at the red-head beside him.

"Me? Oh, I'm just great. Fan-bloody-tastic. Never better-"

"Rose broke up with you again?"

"Oh yeah. Apparently I'm too Gryffindor for her. She has met your dad, hasn't she? You know, Mr. 'I-Pull-Godric-Gryffindor's-Sword-Out-Of-A-Hat-On-A-Regular-Basis'? Too Gryffindor! Hah, I can be just as Slytherin as the rest of them!"

"Tycho, you really, really can't. And you know she's just embarrassed about dating a Gryffindor Sixth Year. She'll come round."

"You think?"

"One, she's my sister. Two, she's taken you back the last fifteen times. Why would this time be any different?"

"Mr. Malfoy-Potter, as interesting as Mr. Brahe's love life is, you are in my classroom, and unless you wish to spend your evenings discussing his lovelife with my cauldrons I'd suggest you be quiet and concentrate on making your potion." The glare Snape sent his way was enough to make a grown man flinch. Lief shrank back slightly as the older man billowed off, managing to look incredibly haughty and sweeping, while still managing not to knock books on the floor.

"Man, what crawled up his arse this morning?"

"I think, Tycho dearest, that it's more a case of who didn't. Bet you anything he and Shacklebolt got into a fight."

45 minutes later, the Potion was very, very near completion.

"So, tell me again, what, exactly is this potion for?"

"Honestly, Tye, your mum would have a fit! This is a Veela potion, otherwise known as a Class C Lust Potion."

"I know it's a Lust Potion, I meant, what does it do exactly? Class C? That means it works on mutual attraction, right?"

"Congratulations, Monkeyman! Yes, it works on mutual attraction. Person A takes it, person B and person A fancy each other, so they get really, really horny. It's not that hard!"

"Apparently, it is." Tycho intoned, dropping the last ingredient in and stirring the cauldron. Just as he finished, before they got a chance to bottle it, Snape swept by and eyed it critically. He sneered at Lief.

"I see you got your skills for Potions from your finer father." Both boys grinned, that was as close to a "good" as they'd get.

Tycho moved away to collect a vial as Lief leaned over to check it one last time. As he did so, Blair Finnigan passed the table, tripping on the way over her own feet, it seemed.

Time seemed to slow down, and Lief watched, helpless, as his entire cauldron went flying, and the contents landed directly on him.

Almost instantly, Blair gasped and began bubbling her apologies, moving to wipe the red, viscous liquid off his skin and robes. Snape, however, caught her hand.

"Don't touch it, foolish girl! You, Brahe, get this station cleared up. Malfoy-Potter, get yourself to the nearest showers and get that stuff off of your skin immediately. Hopefully that way it won't have had time to become too absorbed into your skin and will wear off relatively quickly. Once you are done I want you straight back down here. If I find out you were anywhere else you'll regret the day you were born!" Lief turned around, and headed out to Gryffindor Tower's Shower Block, muttering "I wasn't even born." under his breath.

He stripped off, leaving his clothes in the "Hazardous waste" area, so the other boys knew not to touch it, before leaning back against the wall of the shower and sighing as the residue of the potion was cleared off of his skin. He knew it was far too late, and that they could only hope to bide their time until it wore off, as the potion had been absorbed into his system already. This would have to be the only potion that they were making this entire year that absorbed into his system immediately, and he would have to have had it thrown over him.

Of course it would. That was just his bloody luck. Of all the things to inherit off his dad, to would have to be this. Potter luck my arse.

His eyes fluttered closed as he thanked every god imaginable that he had never been attracted to Snape in any way. As his eyes adjusted to being closed, an image appeared in his mind. One of a certain brunette he'd accidentally walked in on in the showers while he was staying at his house. One who had been on his mind far too much.

"Rama." He breathed, his hand already slipping down to his prominent erection. In his mind, he could see the other man as he stroked the soapy loofa down his wiry yet muscular body. The loofa glided down a lightly tanned chest, circling slowly and rubbing soap into a gently muscled abdomen. It trailed over soft, downy hair leading from beneath his navel, bypassing a hot erection to rub over thighs and legs. It paused at his ankles, before stretching up, up, until you could see egyptian gold eyes, liquid honey, just like the rest of him. Those beautiful eyes were framed by a rugged yet gentle face, water soaked hair plastered to his head and neck usually soft and flopping in his eyes.

Lief cried out as Rama did the same, watching as the other finally slid a hand down to stroke over that erection. Long, languid strokes up and down, up and down, before focusing soley on the head for a minute, pulling gently, lightly teasing, then returning to the long strokes again, speeding up slightly as his orgasm approached, eyes closed, biting back cries, before one word finally escaped as his orgasm washed over him... "Lief..."

Lief came at that moment, pressing his forehead against the shower wall as the water beat down on his sensitive body and washed the sticky mess away. He regulated his breathing, wishing more than anything that Rama could be here. Rama would know what to do, how to help him...

"Any time you need me, just say my name in to the mirror. It works for Gabe and Mack too. Any time, Lief, and I'll be right there."

Well, he needed him now, and the Shrieking Shack was still connected to the Floo Network...

20 minutes later, Lief was well on his way across the Grounds towards the Whomping Willow. It was a full moon tommorrow, so the wolf would be close to the surface in Rama today.

He was through the Tunnel and sitting on the floor of the Shack in no time, calling for Rama.

"Lief? What is it, what's wrong?"

"Hello to you, too, Rama. Look I need your help, can you Floo to the Shrieking Shack? It's just that... I had an accident in Potions, and you're the only one who can help me. Please, Rama." He knew Rama would sense his agitation, but he hoped, if he put the right spin on it, that would worry him even more, and Rama would come running.

Sure enough, the flames turned green, and there was Rama, in all his honey-gold goodness.

"What kind of accident? What happened?"

"We were making a potion," Lief approached, noticing Rama's eyes become more unfocused as he allowed the potion to control him.

This was an aphrodisiac in itself, watching him become more and more intoxicated by this lust... "We'd just finished it, and Blair knocked it all over me."

"Well, Lief," his voice was hoarse, laden with lust now, "what can I do to help?"

Lief smirked. Perfect! He leaned in even closer – they were pretty close to begin with – and whispered in his ear, "Well, I thought you could start by fucking me through the floor."

Lief heard Rama draw in a sharp breath, before moving across slightly and pressing inexperienced lips against the other man's. Rama kissed back for a few seconds, before pulling away slightly. Lief's lips instantly attached themselves to his neck.

"What? Lief! What in the name of... oh, Merlin..." Rama groaned, leaning back against the wall for support. "L... Lief, we... we can't do this... you're 16 and I'm 20 and I'm your brother's best friend... It's also illegal..."

"My whole exsistence is illegal, remember? So's yours, for that matter. And you're the only person I'm attracted to." Lief placed a sucking kiss on his collarbone, "You're the only person I could imagine being with," another kiss further along "my brother is happy with his own boyfriend," A flick of the wrist and Rama's top buttons were undone "and our family hasn't exactly been known for easy relationships." The shirt was slipped off the shoulders, "This is just you helping me," Rama groaned, as soft fingers slipped over already erect nipples, "because this will make me crazy with lust before it wears off." One nipple sucked into a hot mouth, "It's just one time," whispered against soft flesh "if that's all you want." Lief pulled back, and Rama, in a moment of coherency, noticed the slightly sad look at the thought.

"I can tell you now, however, my dear, that this isn't the first time you've considered having me, because this only works on previously attracted partners." Rama looked up, eyes finally catching on Lief's silver-green swirls as the younger male breathed out his proofs. His breath caught in his throat. There was so much lust, blazing in those beautiful eyes, but there was also love there.

"Of course, I could just be completely mean and do something like this." Rama found himself pinned back against the wall, and Lief's blazingly warm mouth was pressed against his again, devouring him.

Rama really, really tried to resist, if only for fear of what the parents of the gorgeous creature writhing in his arms would do to him.

Hiroshima would seem like a playful argument in comparison.

Unfortunately, it seemed that Lief couldn't have gotten him more vulnerable if he'd tried (and, knowing the boy, he probably had planned this, he really, really wouldn't put it past him). The full moon was tomorrow, he was inundated by a potion especially designed to prevent these sorts of fears getting in the way, and fuck does that boy have a wicked tongue.

Said tongue was right now teasing its way towards his navel, as Rama was re-arranged to lying on the floor. Lief thrust his tongue in the other boy's navel, before pulling back to blow softly against it. He smirked wickedly when he heard Rama moan.

"Should we move this upstairs?" Rama couldn't even manage a single coherent thought, let alone respond with his voice, and Lief found it incredibly easy to move him towards their said destination.

Once there, Lief pulled away from Rama, after settling the man carefully against pillows. He then began to strip off, silently praising the rush of cool air against his bared, very hot skin.

Once naked, enjoying the flush steadily making it's way down Rama's flushed chest, he stalked closer to the bed. He crawled over Rama, tugging the zipper down on his trousers, and undoing the button.

Rama stood up and pulled the rest of his clothing off. When he turned around and spotted Lief lying, naked and completely vulnerable, spread out on the bed like the most delicious delicacy for him, he almost came there and then.

"Rama? Please..." He moaned, writhing slightly, nervousness and insecurity playing over his face.

Rama settled carefully over him on the bed, noticing that he'd brough lubricant along with him, and it was now settled quite innocuously on the bedside table.

"How would you like me to do this, then, you impertinent brat?" He growled playfully.

"How do you want me?" Lief replied, smirking wickedly as he noted Rama's eyes darken further and he growled possessively.

"Mmm, I love it when you growl at me." He murmured lustfully as Rama leaned down to kiss him.

Rama moved his hand across, deciding to make this as easy and kink-free as possible. They had time for all that later, he thought, smirking.

"I'm guessing you've never done this before." He whispered against Lief's lips, slipping one lubricated finger into him and growling again at the sharp cry this wrought.

"No... never... only you." Lief gasped.

Rama worked two, then three fingers into the boy beneath him, his breathing growing more rapid at the gasps and whimpers emerging from the inexperienced boy. He really was an infuriating brat.

Flipping him over so that Lief was lying on his stomach, Rama entered him carefully, mindful of his previous virginity as he moved carefully and gently within him. The tempo remained at a soft, steady rate for as long as he could manage, growing faster and rougher as climax neared. Rama felt the boy go first, hardly surprised.

He was surprised, however, by the cry of "I love you" that accompanied the climax. The shock jolted him, and that, coupled with the clenching muscles around him, threw him over the edge.

**Rama's POV.**

Emerging from blissful oblivion, I noticed him leaning on one elbow beside me, looking down on me, a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"If I didn't know any better, you impossible tease, I would have thought you planned that." I growled up at him. He just smirked. Again. "Come on, get dressed. We can talk about this later. Although, I'm warning you that you promised me the opportunity to fuck you through the floor and I expect at least a decent attempt." He smiled brightly, instantly catching the meaning of my statement.

He dressed quickly, and grabbed my hand, dragging me back up to the school.

Damn. I'm never going to say that kid has spunk with a straight face again. Ever.


End file.
